The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural systems and, more particularly, to an adjustable lift assist frame for an agricultural implement.
Certain agricultural implements may be mounted to a tow vehicle and include a lift assist frame coupled to a tool bar of the implement. The lift assist frame may provide assistance in distributing the weight of the implement so as to provide balance to the tow vehicle and/or the implement. This implement may be in the form of a planter or applicator. In the case that the implement is a planter, the implement may include at least one row unit that penetrates soil, deposits seeds, and packs the soil on top of the seeds. It generally is not desirable for rolling elements (e.g., wheels) of the lift assist frame to interact with the rows of seeds that are planted by the row unit. For example, if a wheel of the lift assist frame engages a row of seeds, the wheel may compact the soil, thereby reducing the yield of agricultural product that may emerge from the seeds.